<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Together by actlikesummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793911">Come Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer'>actlikesummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kara Stark Chronicles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is Kara Stark, Kara Danvers is Tony Stark's Sister, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the Battle of New York, things seem to be normal for the Avengers. Normal, that is, until an unknown player sends Kara flying off the roof of Avengers Tower. It's a good thing she can fly and save herself. Or she would...if that weird yellow streak hadn't caught her first.</p><p>Based on the Supergirl crossover episode "Worlds Finest" in which The Flash is introduced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers, Bruce Banner &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers &amp; Tony Stark, Kara Danvers/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kara Stark Chronicles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara sighed in content as she stretched her body out along the bed. Letting out a yawn, she found the right spot to sleep and started to fall back to sleep.</p><p>Then her eyes opened, and she lifted her body, so she was sitting straight up on the bed.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening was the thing that had woken her. Feeling the cold side of the bed where Steve usually slept, she slowly pushed the blanket aside. He had left only thirty-six hours earlier on a mission for SHIELD and wasn’t scheduled to return yet, telling her to stay at his place to finish her vacation. Focusing on the heartbeat coming ever closer, she was confused to find it calm and steady. Listening for footsteps, she was surprised to find that there were none.</p><p>The apartment was pitched black, but Kara could see the skeleton of a man walking through the front hall. Turning her head to look past the shelves separating the hallway from the bedroom, she was hit in the face with something small and hard.</p><p>Blinking, she looked down and saw a sketchpad in her lap. “You do realize I could kill you with barely a thought, right?”</p><p>Laughing, Steve stood with his arms crossed against the wall and looked at her through the shelves. “Yeah, I’m really scared.”</p><p>“You did not just throw this book at my head.”</p><p>“What, like it did any damage?” He asked sarcastically and came around the shelves to sit on his side of the bed.</p><p>“You idiot.” She smiled now, grabbing the front of his uniform and pulling him closer to her for a kiss. “What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>“I mean, this is my apartment.” He reminded her. “I tend to come back here when I’m done at work.”</p><p>Smacking his arm, she shook her head. “You weren’t scheduled to be home yet.”</p><p>“We got done early.” He told her, though she only narrowed her eyes. “Okay, I may have inflated the time of our schedule slightly to surprise you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Kissing her again, he rested his forehead against her own. “Happy anniversary.”</p><p>Pulling back, Kara’s head whipped around to look at the clock. Sure enough, it was after midnight and their first anniversary. “Oh, Rao…”</p><p>“That is what the sketchpad is for.” He told her as he stood to change.</p><p>Giving him a pointed look, she crossed her arms. “We both agreed not to get each other anything, remember?”</p><p>“Will you just open it?” He teased, pulling a shirt over his head.</p><p>Putting her hands up in defeat, she gently opened the cover and froze. Flipping through the book, she saw that he had drawn a different picture of her as Supergirl on each page. “Steve…”</p><p>Walking over, he flipped another page and pointed to the picture. It was a simple sketch and gorgeous, somehow showing her power and her vulnerability at the same time. Staring at it, she couldn’t speak.</p><p>“I think this one’s my favorite.” He mentioned. “It’s the image I carry in my head from that first day we met.”</p><p>Looking up at him, confusion clouded her blue eyes. “Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s the moment I fell in love with you.”</p><p>Setting the book on the bedside table, she smiled. “Oh, you…”</p><p>Trailing off, she decided not to speak. Instead, she jumped at him and tackled him onto the bed. Getting tangled in the covers, they laughed as they rolled across and fell off the other side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You know, your tone sounds very parental.”</p>
<p>He shook his head at her teasing. “Someone has to be.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you guys know, I'm pulling a Barry and messing with the timeline. These crossovers, which happen every year on tv, are going to be spread out some. So prepare for that.</p>
<p>Also, because I know I'm going to hear about it--yes, I realize it can be hard when a significant other meets your child. The way I have their relationship in the series is different and going to portray a relationship I know in my own life. So please hold off your judgment because I'm know I am writing it differently than some would deem appropriate in real life.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But why can’t I go too?”</p>
<p>Smiling, Kara sat in the desk chair. “We’ve talked about this.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Her daughter whined. “But, I want to see everyone too!”</p>
<p>“Honey, you get to see them all the time. They basically never leave!” The blonde laughed, shaking her head. “Just last night, you spent three hours playing Mario Kart with Uncle Clint.”</p>
<p>Setting her face with something that Kara thought was supposed to be determination, Layna made her hands into fists. “I’m so close to beating him…I can feel it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, you clearly spend way too much time with your uncle.” Kara teased as she led her to her bed.</p>
<p>“Which one?” Layna questioned, though Kara knew she was just being a little nine-year-old smartass.</p>
<p>Smirking, Kara tucked her in. “All of them.”</p>
<p>“Now, I know quite a few people who would probably take some offense to that.”</p>
<p>As both girls looked to the doorway, Layna’s face lit up. “Steve!”</p>
<p>Steve’s own smile grew as he walked to the other side of the little girl’s bed and sat. “What’s going on, Peanut?”</p>
<p>Giggling, the little girl hugged him. “Mama won’t let me come to the party.”</p>
<p>“Well, now, she’s right,” Steve told her. “I mean, you don’t want to be there anyway. Uncle Tony is giving a speech…”</p>
<p>Layna’s eyes went wide. “Nevermind. I don’t need to hear him talk anymore.”</p>
<p>Both adults laughed, and Kara shook her head. “Okay, you definitely spend too much time with him. You’re starting to act like your uncle.”</p>
<p>Layna stuck her tongue out at her mother before looking at Steve. “Will you tell me a story before I go to bed?”</p>
<p>The soldier smiled and shrugged. “Only if there’s room in the bed for me…”</p>
<p>Quickly scooting over, Layna shoved Kara’s butt until she stood, and there was room for Steve. He sat next to her; his legs stretched out in front of him. Layna laid her head on his chest and waved at her mother.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Mama.”</p>
<p>Looking between them, Kara spread her arms in the air. “I’ve been replaced.” Pretending to cry, she leaned over and kissed the little girl on her forehead. “Sleep, tight baby. Remember, just let JARVIS know if you need us.”</p>
<p>Glancing at Steve, Kara left the room as she listened to Steve’s opening line. “Have I ever told you about my best friend, Bucky?”</p>
<p>Leaning against the wall, she thought about her words and tried to figure out when ‘if you need me’ became ‘if you need us.’ Layna had only known Steve for about six months, but they had bonded faster than anyone expected. Closing her eyes, Kara smirked as she thought about their first meeting.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure about this?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve smiled and kissed his girlfriend. “Yes. We talked about it, remember? We’ve been together six months, and you’re sick of her asking about me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Biting her lip, she nodded. “Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If anything, I’m the one who should be nervous.” He shook his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Steve…she’s eight. She can’t really do much to hurt you…” Kara teased.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve just looked at her as they pulled into the garage at Avenger’s Tower. “Yeah, an eight-year-old with half-alien DNA, a protective uncle, and a badass mom.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rubbing his arm, Kara unhooked her seatbelt. “Babe…it’s going to be okay. Do what you usually do and ignore Tony, and everything will be fine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, because he always makes that so easy.” Rolling his eyes, he helped her from the car, and they stepped into the private elevator. “What do you even talk about with an eight-year-old?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You don’t. You let them do most of the talking, and you add a comment here or there.” Kara laughed. “Especially this eight-year-old.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the elevator doors opened to the private floor, they could hear voices coming from the kitchen. One they recognized as Pepper, who was just finishing up the meal, and the other belonged to the aforementioned eight-year-old.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grabbing his hand, Kara kissed him and then led him into the kitchen. “Well, what is going on in here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With a gasp, Layna spun around on her stool and leapt off. As Kara jumped forward to catch her, she noticed that Steve had unconsciously done the same. Without needing their help, the girl landed with grace and ran to hug her mom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mama, Auntie Pepper is teaching me to make cookies with her,” Layna told her with a smile. Then her eyes lifted to Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking that as his cue, Steve crouched down so that he was eye-level with her and held out a hand. “You must be Layna. Your mommy has told me a lot about you. I’m Steve.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Layna giggled as she shook it. “I’m Layna! Auntie Pepper and I are making cookies.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s what I heard.” He smiled at the smudge of flour on her cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They are going to be really good.” Her face grew serious. “But you can’t have any until after dinner, or Mama will be mad at you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded with the same seriousness on his face. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we? I just got her to really like me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Layna grinned. “Are you and Mama having a sleepover tonight?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara’s breath caught in her throat, and the words escaped her. Steve’s face was still, but she could see the panic in his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Laughing at the situation, Pepper turned to Layna. “Hey, why don’t you go get ready for dinner? Then go tell your uncle it’s time to eat.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unfazed, Layna shrugged her shoulders and ran out of the room. Kara leaned her head into his chest and groaned. “I’m so sorry.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was about to speak when Layna popped her head back into the room. “Are you my dad?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara’s jaw dropped, and she felt Steve’s body tense up. However, before either could say anything, Layna started laughing and ran away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uncle Tony, you owe me five dollars!”</em>
</p>
<p>Kara shook the memory from her mind as Steve came out of Layna’s room. “JARVIS?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“How may I help you, Captain Rogers?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Lock the room down and soundproof it.” He told the AI.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Right away, sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>His arms slid around Kara’s waist as she smiled at him. “You know, your tone sounds very parental.”</p>
<p>He shook his head at her teasing. “Someone has to be.”</p>
<p>Pretending to be offended, she rolled her eyes. “Excuse me…who is the one who pushed her out and raised her for nine years?”</p>
<p>“Tony?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Kara’s jaw fell. “Okay, you’re paying for that one.” Taking his hand, they walked to the stairs to make their way into the party. “Is she good?”</p>
<p>“Sound asleep.” He told her. “I guess my stories of the Howling Commandos don’t excite her that much.”</p>
<p>“She loves them, actually.” Kara chuckled. “Usually, she is the one telling me one of the stories before bed. It will be nice to hear some new stuff.”</p>
<p>Steve looked at the floor and smiled, almost embarrassed. It had taken a little bit for him to figure out how to interact with Layna, but once they figured out their rhythm, there was no going back.</p>
<p>They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around at the crowd that had gathered. There were many people they recognized, and people they did not; people from Stark Industries, SHIELD agents, celebrities, and the other Avengers.</p>
<p>“Finally, I thought maybe I’d have to have JARVIS break up your make-out session.”</p>
<p>Turning, Kara smiled at her brother as he handed her a martini and Steve a whiskey. “Actually, we were trying to dissuade your niece from sneaking out and coming to the party.”</p>
<p>“Poor child,” Tony said. “She never gets to have a social life.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her brother, as usual, Kara shoved him. “Aren’t you supposed to be giving a speech?”</p>
<p>“Shit, that’s right.” He muttered and hurried away from them.</p>
<p>As he stood in front of everyone, Kara leaned her body into Steve’s and thought about the last two years. As she looked around, she could still see the broken glass and indentations on the floor in the shape of Loki.</p>
<p>It had been two years to the day since the Battle of New York, and the images had yet to fade from her mind. She wasn’t sure they ever would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking Care of Layna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wiping her daughter’s face of tears and vomit, she sighed. “Oh, baby.”</p><p>“I brought an extra pair of pajamas for her.” Turning her head, Kara saw Steve crouching next to them. “I saw the room and figured she’d need them.”</p><p>Her heart swelled with love as she saw how he looked at the sick little girl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, he really did that?"</p><p>The party had been in full swing for about four hours, and everyone was having fun. Standing at the bar with Maria Hill, Kara was recounting various funny stories of Tony trying to create his first functional suit.</p><p>Nodding her head, the blonde sipped her drink. “Oh yeah. Smacked right into the ceiling. JARVIS has the video saved to the archives.”</p><p>“Well, no wonder he acts like he has lost a significant amount of brain cells,” Maria commented.</p><p>“No, he was just born like that.” Kara teased, eyeing the room to make sure he wasn’t listening.</p><p>“So, you and Steve seem to be doing pretty well,” Maria said carefully and watched as the Kryptonian’s smile grew. “Ah…so it’s going that well.”</p><p>“I mean, we recently hit our official one year, and so far, there’s been no complaints.”</p><p>Both women turned and watched from across the room as Steve sat and talked to Clint about something that had both men cracking up. Just as Maria was about to speak again, Kara’s watch beeped with an update from JARVIS. Looking down at it, all she saw was ‘LAYNA – 911,’ and her face went pale.</p><p>“Go,” Maria told her, grabbing the glass out of the worried mother’s hand. “I’ll tell Steve where you went.”</p><p>She didn’t respond, as her brain was already moving quickly to her daughter. Not using her full speed was killing her, but many people in attendance didn’t know that she was Supergirl, and she wasn’t about to add that to their plates.</p><p>As she reached their living quarters, Kara instantly knew what had happened and groaned. If the sounds she heard with her super hearing weren’t enough, the smell of vomit definitely gave it away. Throwing her daughter’s door open, Kara barely hesitated.</p><p>Layna was sitting up in bed, tears spilling down her face, and vomit pooling in her lap. “Mama…”</p><p>Hurrying forward, she ripped the soiled blankets off of her. “Shh…it’s okay, sweetie. You’re okay.”</p><p>Lifting her easily, she ignored the residual vomit soaking into her dress as she carried the girl to the bathroom. She wasn’t overly worried about the heat radiating off of her, but she knew it would make the nine-year-old feel even more awful than she already did.</p><p>Using her foot to lift the lid on the toilet, Kara gently lowered the girl to the floor just in time for her to throw up again into the bowl. Grabbing a towel from the rack behind them, Kara dropped next to her to try and wipe away anything she could.</p><p>Kara felt a body next to her as the water in the sink turned on. She didn’t bother to look up as she took the wet washcloth from the person, knowing that Tony had probably come to check on them. Wiping her daughter’s face of tears and vomit, she sighed. “Oh, baby.”</p><p>“I brought an extra pair of pajamas for her.” Turning her head, Kara saw Steve crouching next to them. “I saw the room and figured she’d need them.”</p><p>Her heart swelled with love as she saw how he looked at the sick little girl. “Thanks. I need to get her cleaned up, but I’m not sure if she’s done yet.”</p><p>Brushing her hair from her forehead, Steve sighed. “I’ll deal with the bed. Then maybe we can get some medicine into her.”</p><p>Nodding, Kara turned back to her child. “Okay, baby, do you think you’re done?”</p><p>“Mama, I don’t feel good.” Layna cried.</p><p>“I know, baby.” Kara rubbed her back. “I know. But I’m going to try and make it better, okay?”</p>
<hr/><p>When Steve made it back to the bathroom, he saw that Kara had managed to clean her up and get her changed. The girl looked asleep as she sat on the counter, her head laying against her mom’s chest, so he assumed the medicine had been given and was starting to work.</p><p>Turning her head, Kara grimaced. “Can you do me a favor? I don’t want her walking back, but I’m still covered in sick…”</p><p>“Of course.” Walking forward, he took his girlfriend’s place at the sink. “Hey, honey, ready for bed?”</p><p>The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck in complete trust. Lifting her, he settled her with ease facing his chest, her head on his shoulder and legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“Go get changed.” He told Kara. “I’ve got her.”</p><p>Hesitating, Kara eventually nodded and hurried to her bedroom. Changing into her own pajamas, she made her way back to Layna’s sunshine colored bedroom and stopped in the doorway. The room was cleaner than it had been before, the messy sheets and blankets having been taken somewhere she couldn’t detect. On the bed, Steve sat against the pillows, feet out in front of him, much like he had done earlier. Layna was tucked into his side, gripping his shirt.</p><p>Walking over to them, Kara slid onto the other side of the bed and brushed the dark locks out of the girl’s face. “Come here, honey. Let’s let Steve get back to the party, okay? I’m not leaving.”</p><p>The screech that Layna let out had both adults jumping and sitting straight up. Pulling her back slightly, Steve searched her for injury while Kara checked her fever. “JARVIS?”</p><p>
  <em>“Fever is at 100.7, and her heart rate is slightly elevated, normal for this type of illness.”</em>
</p><p>Turning back to the room’s other two occupants, Kara saw the same confused fear in Steve’s eyes that she felt. “Layna…”</p><p>The girl mumbled something as she buried her head deeper into the soldier’s chest. Even with her super hearing, Kara hadn’t understood her. “What was that?”</p><p>“Don’t leave…please.” She lifted her head, and the look she gave Steve broke their hearts. “Don’t leave me.”</p><p>“Oh, honey…I won’t. I’m right here.” He told her.</p><p>Laying back down, he kicked his dress shoes off and adjusted her against his blazer. He looked at Kara and shared his concerned look. They knew she was sick, but seeing the usually energetic and independent little girl looking and acting so vulnerable had them both reeling.</p><p>When her breathing finally evened out, Kara lifted her gaze to him. “I can take her from here. You can go back to the party if you want to.”</p><p>Shaking his head, he looked down at the sleeping child. “I’m good.”</p><p>“Steve, you don’t have to stay here. Hopefully, she’ll just keep sleeping.” Kara told him.</p><p>“I told her I’d stay, and I’m staying.” He said quietly. “Remember what I told you when I met her? I said that if I was meeting her, I wouldn’t just be the guy that just comes around for her mom, but that I’d be here for her too.”</p><p>Smiling, Kara draped the blanket over them. “You’re a rare man, Captain Rogers.”</p><p>Shifting slightly so that he was looking at her, Steve grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Listen, I know that she isn’t my daughter. But she’s the closest I’ve ever gotten and means just as much to me as any blood relation could. It’s sort of impossible not to feel that way about her, huh?”</p><p>Blinking tears away, Kara lifted their combined hands and kissed his. “I don’t know what we did to deserve you, but I’m lucky you’re here, Steve.”</p><p>They let silence envelop them again for a little bit before Steve looked back at her. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“I thought with being Kryptonian and all, she was like you.” He said. “Not able to get sick or hurt, I mean.”</p><p>Kara let out a deep breath. “She’s half-human. Unfortunately, with me being the only Kryptonian that survived, I can’t really ask anyone else about this kind of thing. We’ve sort of been collecting data over the years, but so far, she can definitely get sick, and she scraped her knee a few times, but they healed quickly.</p><p>“Only time will tell if and what powers she has. I would think she’d have all the same as me, but I honestly have no idea. She’s hasn’t let on about them, so I have to think she either doesn’t have them, <em>yet</em> hopefully, or doesn’t realize what they are yet.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s the latter. There’s no way she can take after you in so many other ways and not have your powers.” Steve assured her. “But if it does happen, at least you can rest easy knowing that she has a horde of superheroes around her.”</p><p>“That is true,” Kara admitted, snuggling closer to them. “That is true.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Pepper came in to check on them at the end of the night, she smiled. Both Kara and Steve were fast asleep on the bed, and Layna’s body was sprawled out on top of them. Grabbing her phone, she quietly snapped a picture and backed out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Worried Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting in her defensive stance, Kara started to speak when the woman opened her mouth and screamed. The scream was enhanced, however, and it used so much force it blew the Avenger right off the side of the roof. Angry, she prepared herself to fly back up when he felt a hard force slam into her from the side, and they were gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here comes our friendly neighborhood track star! I love Kara and Barry's friendship so expect me to explore that a lot in upcoming stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yawning, Kara stared at the coffee pot, willing it to go faster. It was early, and when she’d woken, she found that both Steve and Layna were still asleep and left them where they were. She’d found that everyone else’s rooms were empty and figured that everyone had chosen to take the Quinjet back to their respective homes after the party, leaving the small family to deal with their ill child.</p><p>Finally able to pour herself a cup, Kara grabbed the coffee and let it warm her up. “JARVIS, is anyone else awake?”</p><p>
  <em>“I will give you one guess, Miss.”</em>
</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Kara left the room and made her way to Bruce and Tony’s lab. Punching in her code, she walked through the door and saw Tony already working on repairing part of Steve’s suit while he was still there.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine.” She teased her brother and leaned against a desk.</p><p>“Well, look who’s up.” He teased back. “You and Capsicle ran out of the party pretty early last night…never came back.”</p><p>“Layna got sick.” She told him simply and shrugged. “She seems to be doing better, and her fever’s gone, so I think it was a twenty-four-hour thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, Pepper told me.” He said and gestured to his phone. “She got a pretty good picture.”</p><p>Picking it up, Kara smiled and sent the picture to her own phone before turning back to her brother, sensing that he had something on his mind. “So…a penny for your thoughts.”</p><p>Setting down the tool he was using, he looked up at her. “Am I that transparent?”</p><p>“Just to me.” She told him. “What’s going on, Tones?”</p><p>Leaning against the desk, he took a second before speaking. “Do you think maybe…you and Cap are moving a little, I don’t know, fast?”</p><p>Blinking at him, she tilted her head. “What? Where is this coming from?”</p><p>He sighed and fiddled with a pen in his hand, showing her he was anxious. “It’s just…I’m worried about you guys.”</p><p>“You’re worried about us?” She repeated. “Tony, we’ve been dating for more than a year, and we waited almost an entire year before actually deciding to date. I know that he still has feelings for Aunt Peggy; how could he not? I also know that he always will and that he visits her whenever he can. But we’ve talked about it, and I’ve even spoken to her about it. All parties involved know that they will always love each other, but have come to peace with the fact that they couldn’t be together.”</p><p>“Okay…but what about Layna?” Tony countered. “I just don’t want her getting too attached in case…”</p><p>Kara’s eyes darkened. “Do you think that I would put my daughter in a position to get hurt? I wasn’t going to keep them from each other forever. Do you honestly think I would let them get that close if I didn’t think he’d be around to hold up his end of the relationship? God, Tony, tell me how you really feel about my parenting skills, why don’t you?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” Tony said quickly. “I just meant that…I don’t want you guys to get hurt again.”</p><p>Setting the coffee mug down, she walked over to him. “And I love you for that. But when was the last time you saw me as happy and content as I am right now?”</p><p>He didn’t respond, which gave her the answer she was looking for.</p><p>“Tony…when I’m with Steve….it feels like home. I’ve only felt that way twice since my planet died.” She put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“The day Layna was born.” He said, feeling the same.</p><p>Kara nodded. “Yes, and the other was the day you brought me up to the roof to drink whiskey and talk after that horrible party you threw.”</p><p>He looked at her with a rare flash of emotion in his eyes. “That was pretty much the first time we really acted like siblings.”</p><p>She shrugged. “I don’t know what is going to happen, but you need to give me the room to figure it out.”</p><p>“I make no promises.” He told her.</p><p>“You? Never.” She laughed. “But thank you. I don’t know if I could have done any of this without you in my corner.”</p><p>“I’ll always be in your corner.” He told her quickly. “Even when you’re telling everyone my embarrassing stories…”</p><p>Kara winced. “Oh, so you heard about that.”</p><p>“Yeah, Agent Hill was very pleased to bring it up to everyone.” He pushed her gently. “So, thanks for that.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, it’s funny!” She laughed. “At least you don’t do that anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>“Sir, I…ther…I can…someth…wrong.”</em>
</p><p>“Okay then…” Kara mumbled.</p><p>Tony groaned. “Let me just check the system really quickly.” Typing some things into his computer, he sighed. “It’s coming from the main panel on the roof.”</p><p>“I’ll go take a look,” Kara told him. “Get back to what you’re working on.”</p><p>“You sure?” He wondered, and she waved him off.</p><p>“I did help you create the system, Tony. I’m pretty sure I can handle some crossed wires.”</p><p>Leaving before he could respond, she made her way to the elevator and let is take her to the roof. As she stepped off, she walked to the generator and the main panel and was confused to see that the DNA locked door had been broken. Opening it, she saw multiple wires hanging out of place and knew someone had tampered with it.</p><p>A sound entered her ears, and she turned, seeing a woman standing behind her. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Do you even care?” The woman asked, a sick grin on her face.</p><p>Getting in her defensive stance, Kara started to speak when the woman opened her mouth and screamed. The scream was enhanced, however, and it used so much force it blew the Avenger right off the side of the roof. Angry, she prepared herself to fly back up when he felt a hard force slam into her from the side, and they were gone.</p>
<hr/><p>“Well, don’t you look chipper this morning,” Bruce commented as he walked into the lab.</p><p>“JARVIS is malfunctioning,” Tony grumbled. “Kara went up to the roof to check the mainframe, but she clearly hasn’t done it yet.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Bruce smirked. “Give her a few minutes, Tony. Obviously, something got messed up that she is working on.”</p><p>“I know, but having JARVIS down isn’t something I like.” The billionaire told him. “Not many things can turn him offline, and I just want to know what it is so I can fix it.”</p><p>“Plus, you told her how you feel about her and Steve.” Bruce deduced.</p><p>“Seriously, when did I become so transparent?” He asked himself out loud.</p><p>“It’s not hard to sense it when you work so closely with someone for as long as we have.” Bruce pointed out to him. “I don’t blame you, by the way. She’s your sister, and you’re worried about her.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Tony sighed. “I just don’t want to see a repeat of what happened with her ex.”</p><p>“I understand that.” Bruce agreed. “After everything you told me, I’d probably just Hulk out on him right on the spot.”</p><p>Smirking at him, Tony finally looked up at the other man. “You’re a good man, Banner.”</p><p>“I try.” Bruce tried his hand at a joke and went over to the project he was working on.</p><p>Just as he arrived in his work area, the building shook, causing both heads to fly up to look at each other. “What the hell?”</p><p>Looking out the window, Bruce’s eyes went wide as a body fell passed his view. “Was that Kara?” Then he froze. “She’s not catching herself.”</p><p>Tony got to the window in a suit just in time to see a yellow streak fly by them, hitting Kara from the side. Both were gone just as fast as they’d appeared.</p><p>Staring at each other for only a moment, both scientists moved at the same time.</p><p>“I’ve got JARVIS,” Tony said quickly, a suit forming around him.</p><p>“I’ll try locating Kara,” Bruce said instantly, moving to a computer to try and track her powers.</p><p>Neither had any clue what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting The Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, I’m Barry Allen, I’m the fastest man alive. I also think that I am on the wrong Earth. I’m going to need your help.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara recognized how fast she was going but knew she definitely wasn’t the cause. Finally, it stopped, and she was standing surrounded by trees and an open field. “What the…”</p><p>“Are you on fire?” The man in front of her leaned forward to help put out the flames on her chest before jumping back. “I…nope…I’m…”</p><p>Kara looked down and groaned as she patted the flames out. “There goes another shirt…”</p><p>“You don’t…seem that bothered by the fact that you’re on fire.” The man in red noticed with confusion.</p><p>Looking up at him, Kara sighed. “I didn’t need you to save me.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Uh, you just feel from a skyscraper. So if I hadn’t been there, you would have gone splat.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kara looked around. “I have to get back to the city.”</p><p>“Okay…” He shook his head, and then his eyes went wide as she shot into the air and flew away, dropping her clothes on him as she went. “What the what…that’s a new one. I thought I was the impossible.”</p><p>As Kara flew, she tried to reach the guys back at the tower but realized that she’d left her comms in the lab. Pushing herself to go faster, she looked down and saw a yellow lightning streak go through the trees. Confused, she landed suddenly, and the man in red stopped next to her.</p><p>“How did you do that?” He asked in shock.</p><p>“I’m Supergirl.” She replied, equally as shocked.</p><p>Tilting his head, he blinked. “You’re who now?”</p><p>Moving the hair from her face, Kara shook her head to clear it. “Sorry, I was just a little…disoriented from the scream. How did you save me?”</p><p>Pointing into the distance, he glanced back. “Well, I…you fell off a roof, and I caught you and ran you all the way out here. Which I did not mean to do, but I’ve been working on my speed and…guess I’m faster than I thought.”</p><p>“Yes, but I…” Kara trailed off. “Who are you?”</p><p>The man smiled, confused. “I’m The Flash.”</p><p>“The who now?”</p><p>“The…” Suddenly the man’s face was panicked. “Wait, do you now know who I am?”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “Should I?”</p><p>“What about the Green Arrow?” He asked, and Kara shrugged. “Black Canary? Firestorm? Atom? Zoom?”</p><p>She bit her lip and shook her head again. “Sorry…”</p><p>Sighing, the man removed his mask. “Not as sorry as I am. Hey, I’m Barry Allen, I’m the fastest man alive. I also think that I am on the wrong Earth. I’m going to need your help.”</p><p>Watching him carefully, Kara nodded and sighed. This would be interesting to explain back at the tower.</p><hr/><p>“Was that you guys?”</p><p>Bruce looked up from his screen as Steve rushed into the room. “No, it wasn’t.”</p><p>Looking around, Steve sighed. “Where’s Tony? Kara?”</p><p>“Tony’s on the roof fixing JARVIS’ mainframe,” Bruce told him, then winced. “Kara was doing that when the quake happened and…”</p><p>“And what?” Steve’s eyes narrowed on the scientist.</p><p>At that same moment, Tony entered the lab, still in his suit. “JARVIS is fixed, but Kara’s nowhere to be seen. And either Kara’s DNA didn’t work or someone tampered with the control panel.”</p><p>“Well, where the hell is she?” Steve asked loudly.</p><p>Sharing a look with Bruce, Tony cringed. “She…fell off the roof and was carried away by a yellow streak.”</p><p>Steve stared at him. “Are you seriously joking right now? Your sister is missing.”</p><p>“He’s not joking, Steve,” Bruce said quietly. “That’s honestly what we saw.”</p><p>“What…” Steve was flabbergasted. “What are we supposed to do now?”</p><p>
  <em>“Sir, Miss Stark approaches. She has a guest with her and requests that you stay in the lab and wait for them.”</em>
</p><p>A moment later, Kara walked in with her new friend in tow. Steve was on her immediately, hugging her and eyeing the man at her side. “Thank God.”</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Kara told them as she pulled away. “Someone enhanced screamed me off the roof. She messed with the mainframe.”</p><p>“Yeah, I saw that…” Tony told her. “Uh…who is that?”</p><p>Barry waved. “Hi, I’m Barry Allen.”</p><p>“He’s…” Kara shrugged. “from a different…Earth?”</p><p>All three men stared at them silently. Turning to Kara, Barry blinked. “Can I use a computer?”</p><p>She nodded. “Of course.” She gestured to one in the corner that was her own when she worked in there with the guys.</p><p>He moved over to it quickly and started typing. Shaking his head, Steve moved between them. “What do you mean you’re from another Earth? How many other Earths are there other than this one?”</p><p>Barry groaned. “I don’t understand. What…you guys have Central City, but you don’t have S.T.A.R. Labs. No Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow. Nobody who’s going to be able to help me get back home.”</p><p>He stood and started pacing. Moving over to her new friend, Kara looked at her brother. “What happened to the woman?”</p><p>“Well, apparently, after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she split because she wasn’t up there when I went up,” Tony told her.</p><p>“Oh, we both have Mariah Carey,” Barry muttered. “That’s something.”</p><p>“Wait.” Bruce took off his glasses and looked between them. “So the…the theory of the multiverse, that’s true?”</p><p>Barry nodded. “True. Oh, yeah. Big time.”</p><p>Kara chuckled. “Yeah, I still can’t believe it, and I’m from another planet.”</p><p>“What?” Barry turned to her.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Tony told him. “She’s an alien.”</p><p>He was shocked. “You’re an alien?”</p><p>Kara nodded with a smile. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So, do you have like other aliens on this Earth?” He asked her.</p><p>“Will someone explain to me what ‘this Earth’ means?” Steve interrupted them, confused as hell, and holding back anger.</p><p>“Uh…hold on.” Barry looked around and saw a screen to write on. “May I?”</p><p>Kara nodded and used her hand to push the current one off to the side, revealing a clean screen behind it. Handing him the pen, she gestured. “Have at it.”</p><p>“Alright, so imagine there are multiple versions of Earth.” He told Steve. “Um, one where Nazis won World War II, one where Kennedy was never assassinated…”</p><p>“Those exist?” Steve asked, and Kara flinched.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>“One where all of us are evil,” Tony suggested.</p><p>Barry nodded. “Been there. It’s sucks. So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can’t see one another.”</p><p>Bruce moved forward, fascinated. “Yeah, but it’s like if you can go fast enough, then it’s possible to open, like, a breach and travel between worlds.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Barry nodded. “How did you know that?”</p><p>“Yeah, I never really introduced you guys,” Kara said. “Barry, meet Dr. Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.” She shrugged. “We sort of have an abundance of heroes on this Earth.”</p><p>“Yeah, mine too…wait…hold on.” He shook his head. “Dr. Banner and Tony Stark? Holy crap.”</p><p>“Yeah, kid. In the flesh. Please, no autographs until after we finish figuring out the mystery, okay?” Tony told him.</p><p>“This is incredible,” Barry told them. “I mean, as a scientist, it’s incredible to meet you guys. We have you on our Earth, but not the Hulk or Iron Man.” He turned to Steve. “Captain America…it’s an honor. On my Earth…well we haven’t found you. I’m glad somewhere they did.”</p><p>“Wait, if this is all true, how could you travel that fast?” Steve asked again.</p><p>Barry laughed. “Uh, well, um…” Before continuing, he sped out of the room, returning just as fast and handing Kara a Starbucks cup of coffee, still hot.</p><p>“Yes!” Kara cheered.</p><p>Barry chuckled. “Yeah, so, um, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded. And I became…a superhero.”</p><p>“Wow,” Bruce said lamely.</p><p>“Yeah, he’ll be bugging you about that later,” Tony told the speedster.</p><p>“Wait, so you can just bop back and forth between universes?” Steve asked.</p><p>Barry shook his head. “Uh, no, actually. This happened by accident. I have traveled through time before by accident. But I’ve never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning to. So until I can figure this out, I’m stuck here.”</p><p>“Well, don’t worry,” Kara told him. “Don’t worry at all because we’re going to help you.”</p><p>“Well, first things first, food. I have to consume 10,000 calories a day.” He told them, wincing.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, you’ve definitely met the right girl.” Tony teased. “Eats me out of house and home every snack she has.”</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes. “Stop exaggerating; I pay for some of that too, you know. Plus, you’re the one who keeps me around. I could still be living in Malibu with Layna, but <em>no</em>, you were all ‘please come live with me, Kara.’”</p><p>She knew that wasn’t how it happened, but she still liked teasing him anyway. Tony shook his head and looked at Barry. “Do you have any siblings that are as annoying as this one is?”</p><p>“Wait, you’re Tony Stark’s sister?” Barry grinned. “That’s awesome.”</p><p>Kara grinned and nodded. “On a side note…do you like doughnuts?”</p><p>“Who doesn’t like doughnuts?”</p><p>“JARVIS, my usual please…but with an extra order.”</p><p>
  <em>“Right away, Miss.”</em>
</p><p>Looking at the ceiling, Barry jumped. “You have one of those too?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yep, ask for anything, and he’ll help you get it.”</p><p>“Cool. Gideon just basically gives us answers. But JARVIS is cool.” He told her as they left the lab.</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll get used to it.” She replied.</p><p>They paid no attention to the three men watching them leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“He is completely new to this world. He’s alone, he’s freaked out, and he doesn’t know what to do. Everyone and everything he knows is gone from him.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean he’s a good person.”</p><p>“I was.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the new friends sat and devoured their doughnuts, Kara heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Smiling, she watched as Layna came in and stopped when she saw Barry.</p><p>“Barry, meet Layna. My daughter.”</p><p>“Aww…you have a daughter?” He smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Layna.”</p><p>“Hi.” She smiled. “Mama, can I have a doughnut?”</p><p>Nodding, Kara gestured for her to join them.  “You can have part of one, and see how your stomach handles it. You were sick last night, remember?”</p><p>Barry watched the girl roll her eyes, noting that she looked exactly like her mother. “Okay, Mama.”</p><p>Then she looked at Barry again. “So, are you an Avenger too?”</p><p>Blinking, he looked at Kara. “Avenger?”</p><p>“Sort of, honey. Barry isn’t from around here, but he’s a superhero too.” Kara told her.</p><p>Her eyes grew wide. “That’s so cool! What are your powers?”</p><p>“I’m really fast.” He told her, and she smiled at him. “Who are the Avengers?”</p><p>“There was an Asgardian god who tried to use aliens to take over New York a few years ago. We sort of hastily put a team together and stopped him. They started calling us that.” Kara told him.</p><p>Hearing the elevator coming up to their floor, Kara kissed Layna’s head. “Why don’t you take your doughnut and go find your Uncle Tony. Tell him to come here.”</p><p>“Okay!” Then she girl was gone.</p><p>“God, she’s gorgeous,” Barry told her. “Good with people.”</p><p>“She gets that from her uncle,” Kara told him as she stood. “We’ve got company.”</p><p>The elevator doors opened, and Barry stood nervously behind Kara when he saw the one-eyed man walk into the room. “What the hell do we have here?”</p><p>Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “Director Fury, this is Barry Allen…the fastest man alive. Also called The Flash. He’s not from around here.”</p><p>“Hi.” Barry waved at him.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me this is another Loki situation.” He grumbled.</p><p>“Yes, because they would be sitting and eating doughnuts together if that were the case.” Tony’s voice thundered as he and Steve came into the room.</p><p>“Fury, he’s a friend. If you want him, you have to go through me.” Kara told him, determined. “Either way, good luck catching him.”</p><p>“I hear he showed up right around the time that woman screamed you off the roof.”</p><p>Everyone turned to look at him. “How do you know about that?”</p><p>“People talk.” He simply said. “Her name is Siobhan Smythe. We’ve been tracking her for a few weeks now.”</p><p>“Wait, who’s ‘we’?” Barry asked, confused.</p><p>“Director Fury works for a government agency called SHIELD,” Kara told him. “So does Steve, and I guess technically, so do the Avengers.”</p><p>“Why haven’t I heard about her?” Steve asked Fury. “If SHIELD is tracking her…”</p><p>“There are a lot of things SHIELD does that you don’t know about, Rogers.” Fury told him. “It didn’t seem like a priority until today. Coincidentally, we know why she’s here now, and it directly involves Supergirl.”</p><p>“Me?” Kara was confused. ‘What did I do?”</p><p>“Apparently, when you confronted Loki during the Battle of New York, her mother was injured by falling debris. She and her father blame you for not saving her on time and causing Loki to destroy the tower, causing her death.”</p><p>Kara's heart fell into her stomach, and Tony immediately came forward. “Kara, stop it. This isn’t your fault. Loki was unhinged and would have done it anyway.”</p><p>Ignoring him, Kara sighed. “How did she get her powers?”</p><p>“Her father, Kiernan Smythe, is a failed OsCorp scientist who created a serum that alters a person’s DNA, giving them powers.” Fury told them.</p><p>“Like Dr. Irskine’s serum?” Steve wondered. “The one they used on me?”</p><p>“No, it’s different in makeup, but we aren’t quite sure how yet.” He informed them. “But she’s dangerous and on the loose, looking to hurt you, Kara.”</p><p>Kara’s gaze flipped to Tony, and he nodded without having to be told. “I’ll have Happy take both of them back to Malibu tonight. You think Kit can handle a few houseguests?”</p><p>“I’m sure considering the circumstances, she wouldn’t mind.” The blonde said quickly, sending a text to her best friend.</p><p>Then she smiled and looked at Barry. “So…I think New York needs The Flash.”</p><p>“Oh, Kara, I…”</p><p>“And while we do that, Tony and Bruce will work on getting you home.” She assured him.</p><p>“We will?” Tony asked.</p><p>Kara glared at him. “Yes, you will.” Then she held a hand out to Barry. “What do you say? Partners?”</p><p>Grinning, Barry shook it. “Partners.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you’re bringing more to the table than just quick reflexes.” Fury told him.</p><p>“As it just so happens, catching criminals is both my night and day job.” Barry shrugged. “I’m a CSI.”</p><p>“I’ve sent the files.” Fury told them, turning to leave. “Find her.”</p><p>As he left, Barry looked at Kara. “Does he not like me, or…”</p><p>“He’s always like that.” She told him. “Now, come on. Once I get Layna settled for her trip, we can go over the files.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” He said as he sat back down to eat the remaining doughnuts.</p><hr/><p>Kara watched as Happy’s car pulled away from the tower with Pepper and Layna inside. She knew it was the best decision to keep her safe, but not having her daughter around always made her anxious. She felt a hand on her shoulder and sighed into the touch.</p><p>“She’ll be safe with them,” Steve told her quietly</p><p>“I know.” Kara agreed. “It’s just hard to know that someone is after her and I can’t protect her alone.”</p><p>“You’re not alone. Remember, you have Tony, Bruce, and I in your corner. As well as SHIELD.” He reminded her as she moved away from the window.</p><p>“And Barry, too.” She added, watching as his face pinched slightly. “Okay, out with it. What’s wrong with Barry?”</p><p>“How are you so sure he’s on our side?” Steve asked quickly as they entered the elevator.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m just saying…this new enhanced enemy shows up and suddenly so does this enhanced ‘ally’? It’s too coincidental for my taste.” He said honestly.</p><p>“Steve, Barry <em>is</em> on our side. He saved me from falling, even though I didn’t need it, and he’s been nothing but nice and helpful since.” She scoffed. “Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“We just met him Kara…literally hours ago.” He shrugged. “Why are you so sure he’s a good guy?”</p><p>“Because I trust him.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Kara stared at her boyfriend. “He is completely new to this world. He’s alone, he’s freaked out, and he doesn’t know what to do. Everyone and everything he knows is gone from him.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean he’s a good person.” He pointed out.</p><p>“I was.” Kara lifted her shoulder for a second before letting them fall again. “If Aunt Peggy hadn’t trusted me when I landed here…”</p><p>The silence that followed told Kara she knew she’d gotten through to him. Turning to him, she pecked his lips before leaning into his chest. “My gut tells me I can trust him. So please…trust me.”</p><p>“You know, I do.” He told her seriously.</p><p>“Thank you.” She smiled and moved away from him as they exited the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Story and A Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Miss Stark, Mr. Allen, there seems to be an influx of reports coming from Queens about a group of hostages that have been trapped by a woman with an intense scream.”</p><p>Glancing at each other, Kara stood. “Where are they, J?”</p><p>“They seem to be located at a warehouse outside the main borough.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Man, this technology is incredible.”</p><p>As they sat in the common area on her floor in the tower, Barry helped Kara flip through the files that Fury had left behind. She had sent Steve to the lab to see how the guys were coming along with Barry’s return trip not too long before, and it was just the two of them going through the information now. As both could read at a pretty fast rate, it wasn’t taking too long.</p><p>Smiling, Kara nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You made this?” The speedster looked impressed.</p><p>She shrugged. “Well, Tony and Bruce also. But computers are sort of my thing, so anything tech-related is my domain as well.”</p><p>“Cool.” He laughed. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?”</p><p>“What this…Battle of New York that keeps coming up?”</p><p>Kara hesitated for only a few seconds before turning to face him. “About two years ago, a few different things happened all at once. Tony was already Iron Man, but right around then was when I became Supergirl. Then, Bruce’s experiment went awry, and the Hulk emerged…and then Thor appeared in New Mexico.”</p><p>“Wait, Thor?” Barry asked in surprise. “Like…from the Norse mythology.”</p><p>“The one and only.” She nodded. “When he came, he brought with him the wrath of his brother, Loki. After that was dealt with, they found Steve in the ice after seventy years.”</p><p>“Oh, my God. I can’t even imagine what that’s like.” He said, glancing in the direction where said super soldier had left them. “Wait…so Steve isn’t Layna’s father?”</p><p>Chuckling lightly, Kara shook her head. “I mean…right now? In every way that counts. But not biologically. But, oh Rao, I wish he were.</p><p>“Anyway, about ten days later, Loki attacked Earth again, this time with a lot more power and an army from space waiting for his command. He stole the Tesseract and some of SHIELD’s agents and got away. So Fury called us in.”</p><p>“What happened?” His voice was quiet.</p><p>“He played us all. He knew exactly which buttons to press, literally. He had us all fighting, and soon enough, the Hulk broke free, our ship was falling from the sky, our own people attacked us, Thor and Hulk were thrown from the ship, and Loki escaped.</p><p>“He killed one of our own. Brutally. Personally. Then he was gone.”</p><p>Reaching over, Barry grabbed her hand. “I’m so sorry, Kara.”</p><p>“After that, we had the motivation we needed to take him down, or at least die trying.” She told him. “We knew he was headed here, to this very tower, and we knew he needed to be stopped or our whole world would be gone.</p><p>“We came together, finally, and officially became the Avengers. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and myself.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she waved her hand, and videos popped up in front of them, showing the coverage from that horrible day. As he watched, Barry’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Holy shit.” He looked back at her, and the video went away. “That happened here?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She bit her lip. “Tony almost died that day. I don’t know what I would have done.”</p><p>“But he lived.” He reminded her. “So, you can’t think about that now.”</p><p>She smiled at him. “Thanks, Barry.”</p><p>
  <em>“Miss Stark, Mr. Allen, there seems to be an influx of reports coming from Queens about a group of hostages that have been trapped by a woman with an intense scream.”</em>
</p><p>Glancing at each other, Kara stood. “Where are they, J?”</p><p>
  <em>“They seem to be located at a warehouse outside the main borough.”</em>
</p><p>“I see bad guys love their abandoned warehouses on your Earth, too,” Barry commented beside her, and she grinned.</p><p>Smiling, Kara responded to JARVIS. “Tell the guys what is happening. But they need to stay and work on Barry’s return. We can handle this.”</p><p>
  <em>“Captain Rogers says to wait as he wishes to join you. I have dissuaded your brother from joining as well.”</em>
</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she started to mutter. “It’s like they forget that I’m bulletproof.”</p><p>“Well, at least we’ll have help.” As Steve arrived, Barry looked at them. “What’s the plan?”</p><p>“Catch the bad girl, bring her to SHIELD so she can’t hurt anyone, 85% chance of punching,” Kara said quickly and walked away.</p><p>“Okay…that I get.” Barry stuttered and looked at Steve. “But like, what’s the plan?”</p><p>The soldier smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “That’s Kara for you. Come on, let’s go get her before she leaves us behind.”</p><hr/><p>Landing in the warehouse, Kara let go of where she gripped Steve’s uniform. A moment later, Barry flashed in behind her. “For the record, we got here first.”</p><p>“Yeah, for the record, I went around the block to check the perimeter. So technically, I let you get here first.” Barry teased back as she chuckled.</p><p>“Guys, we have civilians in danger.” Steve reminded them.</p><p>Are we sure this is the right place?” Kara asked, looking around.</p><p>“This is where JARVIS said they were.” Barry shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>“Help!”</em>
</p><p>Looking at the guys, Kara shook her head. “Did you hear that?”</p><p>“A hostage,” Barry said in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Cap…”</p><p>“I’ll grab the hostages and get them out. Then I’ll come back around.” He said quickly. “Be careful. She could be anywhere.”</p><p>They nodded at him as he ran toward the voice. “Okay…now we just need to find her.”</p><p>They walked further into the room but didn’t see any signs of life or movement, other than the distant sound of Steve leading everyone outside. “Siobhan! I know you’re here. Come out, so we can talk.”</p><p>Nothing happened for a moment before a loud scream filled the room. Both heroes held their ears tightly, and when they pulled away, Kara saw blood on her hands.</p><p>“I see you brought a friend.” The woman commented. “What, you couldn’t beat me earlier, so you brought a date? How cute. Just so happens, I brought some help too.”</p><p>“Hello, Supergirl.”</p><p>Turning, Kara watched as an older man stepped out of the dark corner and approached Siobhan. “Who are you?”</p><p>“My name is Kiernan Smythe.” He smiled.</p><p>“Siobhan’s father,” Barry said in shock.</p><p>The man nodded. “Yes, exactly, and boy does she take after me. Even after the serum.”</p><p>“What?” The heroes glanced at each other before focusing their gaze back on the duo.</p><p>“You didn’t know? My daughter isn’t the only one who became enhanced.” He stepped back, and his whole body was surrounded by electricity.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Kara said out loud. “Cap, get them out of here…now.”</p><p>“I’ve got this,” Barry told her and raced forward.</p><p>He ran circles around the man so fast all they could see was his lightning. Then he stopped by Kara again and threw a blast of his power back at him. They watched in horror as he absorbed it.</p><p>“Thanks for the boost.” He chuckled and sent his own blast of electricity back at Barry, sending him flying.</p><p>“Flash!” Kara shouted and stood in front of him, protectively. “Stop this.”</p><p>“What, like you stopped them from being killed that day?” Siobhan asked her. “No…we won’t stop. None of us will.”</p><p>“Wait…none of you?”</p><p>Looking around, she watched as more bodies emerged from the shadows, various abilities showing. Kara felt her heart beat faster as she realized what this meant. They started to back her into a corner, so she took a deep breath and blew her freeze breath at them. Behind her, Barry moved his arms in a fast motion that mimicked her actions.</p><p>“We’re not gonna win this today!” Barry shouted at her over the noise.</p><p><em>“Get out of there. I’ll meet you back at the tower after we get the hostages clear. SHIELD is almost on sight.” </em>Steve told them through the comms.</p><p>Knowing they were right, Kara broke her power and shot into the air, Barry’s streak following her path on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Preparing for Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m really sorry you’re locked out of your world. But I’m really glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You guys could have been killed,” Bruce said quietly as he sat in the living room with Kara, Barry, and Tony. Steve still hadn’t returned, but they’d been notified that he and the hostages were safe with SHIELD.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have tried to blast him.” Barry put his face in his hands.</p><p>Putting his hand on the man’s shoulder, Tony sighed. “You couldn’t have known. I would have done the same.”</p><p>Kara’s head, which had been leaning against the back of the couch, shot up as the elevator opened. “Steve.”</p><p>He was still in his suit, but he looked uninjured as she hugged him. “Thank God. Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, we are now. Steve…there’s more of them. He enhanced more of them. An entire group of people.”</p><p>“I know.” He told her. “This isn’t good.”</p><p>“How did SHIELD not know about them?” Barry asked behind them.</p><p>“Are you question a government agency from a world you intruded on?”</p><p>Turning to see Fury walk in, Kara glared at him. “He has a point.”</p><p>“Now, you can’t just…”</p><p>“They’re right, Fury,” Steve said suddenly, shocking everyone into silence. “You say that you’ve been monitoring the situation for this long; how did you not know about the others?”</p><p>Facing the group of heroes, Fury paused before speaking. “We had no way of knowing that he would use the serum on himself. We have only ever gotten tips and alerts on the daughter, not him or anyone else.”</p><p>“But isn’t that your job?” Bruce asked angrily.</p><p>“Dr. Banner, do you want to calm yourself before we have this conversation?” Fury asked in a way that sounded like a threat.</p><p>“Stop doing that to him.” Tony joined in. “You can’t say that every time the man wants to join a conversation that isn’t going your way.”</p><p>Every one of their voices grew louder until Kara couldn’t take it anymore. Turning, she walked out of the room and went to her lab. Sitting at her computer, she fiddled with codes for SI when Barry walked in.</p><p>“You guys have another lab?” He asked, impressed.</p><p>“The one upstairs is mainly for Bruce and Tony. This one’s mine.” Kara shrugged. “Sometimes, I just need a space to work on my shit without being stuck with those two idiotic geniuses up there.”</p><p>Barry watched her as her gaze never left the screen. “What are you working on?”</p><p>“Just some new upgrades for the servers at our company. I’m the head of the IT, so I’m constantly doing updates.” She responded.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked her, sincerely.</p><p>“About the upgrades?” When he tilted his head and leaned against the desk with a look on his face, she shook her head. “That day was so horrible.”</p><p>“The Battle?” He clarified, and she nodded.</p><p>“I didn’t even want to do this…Supergirl. Tony was dying, which of course I didn’t know at the time, and kept nagging me about it. Then one day, he was in danger, and I didn’t even think about it. Since then, all I want is to keep people safe. Then the Loki happened, and…it reminded me so much of Krypton.”</p><p>“Is that your planet?”</p><p>“Yeah. It was destroyed when I was about ten, and I’m the only one who made it out. I landed here after a <em>very</em> long time, and SHIELD found me. Our aunt, Peggy, was the director at the time and took a chance on me. She gave me a life. She saved my life.”</p><p>“How did you end up being a Stark?” He asked, trying to ease her into the conversation as much as he was curious.</p><p>She chuckled. “Aunt Peggy placed me with a couple who were scientists for SHIELD. They knew my identity, and they were trained agents. But it backfired, and they ended up using me for experiments.”</p><p>“Kara…”</p><p>“I told a friend, well…not everything, but enough. I was taken from them and bounced around the foster system. Then one day, we had a field trip to Stark Enterprises. Howard saw that I fixed one of his equations and was impressed by me. He adopted me so that I could help him with the company in some areas. Or…at least that’s what I thought.</p><p>“Turns out, he was SHIELD, too. He knew it was me the second I walked into the building, and when he heard that I was a foster kid, he called Aunt Peggy. I was with them the next day. Of course, I didn’t know any of this until after he and Mom died. Neither did Tony.”</p><p>“That’s incredible,” Barry told her. “All the stories I’ve heard of him, and of the Tony on my Earth, they aren’t that selfless.”</p><p>“Yeah, they weren’t on this Earth, either.” She told him. “Dad was always hard on us. He <em>did</em> use me for the company, and it caused tension between Tony and I. He also wasn’t great to Tony, which is why he grew into the man he did. Then he was abducted in Afghanistan.”</p><p>“That never happened to our Tony Stark.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “Basically, our family friend was selling weapons under the table to terrorists without our knowledge. He tried to have Tony killed, but it backfired, and he lived.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>This time she smiled. “He made his first Iron Man suit in that cave.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Barry was in awe. “That’s incredible.”</p><p>“He is.” She bit her lip. “He saw what our weapons were doing to people and knew it had to stop. So we did…stop.”</p><p>“On my Earth, he still sells weapons.” He said reluctantly.</p><p>“I figured, but I wasn’t going to ask.” Kara sighed. “He’s still a jackass, don’t get me wrong, but he’s a lot more than people think. He just…hides it well.”</p><p>“I’m starting to get that.”</p><p>“If it hadn’t been for Tony…I honestly don’t know where I’d be right now,” Kara told him honestly. “If I didn’t have him, I don’t…”</p><p>“Kara.” Barry sat next to her and gripped her hand. “He’s right upstairs. So are Steve and Bruce. And Layna is safe. I know you’re upset and think that this is somehow your fault, but it’s not.”</p><p>“But I got here first that day. I stopped to try and talk to Loki. We knew each other once as kids. If I hadn’t done that…”</p><p>“If you hadn’t, maybe a lot more people would have died. That isn’t something you can control.” He told her. “When you’re used to fixing things with brute strength, or in my case amazing speed, it’s hard to accept that there are things out of our control. It’s humbling, right?”</p><p>“Yep.” She chuckled with him.</p><p>“Believe me, everything you’re worried about, everything that you think could go wrong…you need to let it go. You’re doing a lot of good here; I can see that. You just have to see it for yourself.” He told her straightforward. “And you need to let other people take on some of the burden. You aren’t alone, Kara.”</p><p>“You know…Steve has only known Layna for about six months? Yet she’s basically his daughter. It’s hard for me to comprehend that, but…he’d make a better father than that stupid sperm donor ever did.”</p><p>“Exactly. Remember that, and you will be able to handle anything.” He said with a half-smile.</p><p>She smiled back at him. “I’m really sorry you’re locked out of your world. But I’m really glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So how did you get this idea?” Kara asked Barry as they stared at his invention.</p><p>“So back on my Earth, we fought a villain who used sound waves as a weapon. He called himself Pied Piper.”</p><p>“That’s a cool name.” He told him, and he agreed.</p><p>“Yeah. So I whipped up these bad boys.”</p><p>“Are they earbuds?” She asked as she picked one up to inspect it.</p><p>“Yeah. It’ll protect us from Silver Banshee’s yelly voice.”</p><p>“Silver Banshee? I like it.” She nudged him as the door behind them opened.</p><p>“I was wondering where you disappeared to,” Tony said as he came in, followed by the others.</p><p>“Oh, are the boys done fighting now?” She teased.</p><p>“Kara, Fury just got a call. They kidnapped the mayor and his kids.” Steve told her quickly. “They’re in two separate locations.”</p><p>There was a sudden crackle of noise from JARVIS, and he clicked on around them. Unfortunately, it was not his voice that rang out.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Red and Blue. Come to Central Park now if you don’t want the mayor’s blood all over your hands or all over the street.</em>
</p><p>Kiernan Smythe let out a maniacal laugh following his message, and then JARVIS was back.</p><p>“Okay, I am so writing an upgrade for JARVIS when this is all done,” Kara told them.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Tony asked, looking at Steve.</p><p>“Tony, you need to go and get those kids.” The soldier told him.</p><p>“Go with him.”</p><p>They turned to face Kara, shocked. “What?”</p><p>“Steve…that is the most important thing, and you know it. You know that the mayor would want his family safe, and Tony’s going to need help. I can handle the enhanced. I have to. At the very least, it will draw them away from the kids.” She told them.</p><p>“And she won’t be alone,” Barry said seriously beside her.</p><p>“Barry, you don’t have to do this.” She told him. “This is our fight.”</p><p>“One for all and all for…” He trailed off. “You guys have Three Musketeers here, right?”</p><p>“All for one.” She confirmed and picked up the earbuds. “Are you sure these will work?”</p><p>“I guess we’re going to find out.” He shrugged and the raced out of the room to suit up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Red and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What do you say we step away from the nice lady and settle this like women,” Barry told the group around them.</p><p>Kara looked at him with a confused face. “What?”</p><p>He shrugged. “There’s more of you here than us.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RIP Chadwick Boseman. #ChadwickForever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, <em>please</em>, just let my kids go.” The city’s mayor begged of the enhanced individuals that were with him.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why they were doing any of this, but he knew that the banshee and her other companions wanted Supergirl. He hoped she went for his kids instead.</p><p>When they landed, he was crushed. “No!”</p><p>“Hey, Sparky!” Barry yelled. “Shrieky! Hi.” He waved.</p><p>“Step away from the mayor, Smythes,” Kara told them in her Supergirl voice. “His kids are already being rescued as we speak.”</p><p>Seeing the relief in the man’s eyes, Kara kept her gaze steady on Siobhan. “So that’s where good old Captain America and Iron Man are.”</p><p>“What do you say we step away from the nice lady and settle this like women,” Barry told the group around them.</p><p>Kara looked at him with a confused face. “What?”</p><p>He shrugged. “There’s more of you here than us.”</p><p>Doctor Smythe grinned. “Kill them both.”</p><p>Siobhan stepped forward and screamed, but neither moved from their position. Turning back to her father, she was shocked.</p><p>Smiling, Barry looked at Kara. “I told you.”</p><p>“What? You lose your voice?” Kara asked the woman, taunting her to get her away from the mayor.</p><p>Looking at her father, Siobhan panicked. “What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“Watch who you yell at, young lady.” He told her and shot at them.</p><p>Kara dove out of the way, and Barry dodged the attack, blasting through the other enhanced women that were there. Seeing a lamppost next to him, Doctor Smythe used his power to go into it and up the closest building. Barry went after him just as quickly.</p><p>Back on the ground, Kara ran over and broke the mayor out of his chains. “Get out of here.”</p><p>“Are my kids really okay?” He asked her frantically.</p><p>She nodded. “They are with Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark right now.”</p><p>Feeling a hand on her arm, Kara flipped her body around and was punched in the face by Siobhan. Landing on the concrete, she punched the ground as hard as she could and tore a piece of it off, throwing at the women approaching her. Siobhan screamed at it until it crumbled to dust, and Kara was out of ideas.</p><p>She watched as Siobhan’s father joined the group in front of her. She briefly wondered what had happened to Barry when they heard a helicopter above them. Seeing that he was going to aim for it, she shot up into the sky and intercepted the blast.</p><p>It took her by surprise, and she could hear Steve and Tony’s voice in her ear, but she couldn’t respond. Once the blast ended, she fell to the ground in pain and landed with a thud.</p><p>Around her, onlookers were shocked and didn’t know what to do. During this time, the Smythes walked over and prepared to kill her.</p><p>“Leave her alone!”</p><p>Kara looked up and saw that the onlookers were surrounding her.</p><p>“Don’t you know how many people’s lives she ruined? You’re willing to die for her?” The doctor screamed at them.</p><p>“She was willing to die for us.” A woman in the front said matter of factly.</p><p>“No.” Kara groaned. “Please, don’t.”</p><p>Smiling at his daughter, the doctor used his power to lift into the air. “What do you say we thin out the herd?”</p><p>At that same moment, a blast of water hit him from the side and stopped him. Looking over, Kara saw that the fire department had arrived and was spraying him with their hose, rending his powers useless. As he fell, a blast accidentally hit his daughter, who fell alongside him.</p><p>On her hands and knees, Kara breathed heavily while people screamed. She felt a gust of wind next to her, and Barry was kneeling to her left. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>He helped her up and steadied her as a SHIELD caravan arrived to take the villains away.</p><p>Kara looked at Barry. “Let’s get out of here, huh?”</p><p>“You read my mind.” He grinned. “Wait…you didn’t <em>actually</em> read my mind, right?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she shot off the ground and knew he was following her.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, after all that, you figured it out?”</p><p>Barry nodded at Bruce. “Watching the Smythes work together reminded me of something we tried on my Earth once. Kara and I join forces…literally.”</p><p>“You combine Kara’s speed with your speed…” Bruce nodded, understanding.</p><p>“If you throw me forward at your fastest, then I might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home.” Barry laughed.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean? Like…a race?” Kara asked him with a grin.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“Okay, a tower full of geniuses working on his constantly, and the kid figured it out himself anyway?” Tony asked incredulously.</p><p>Kara smiled. “Hey, we aren’t the only smart ones here.”</p><p>“Aww, thanks, Kara.”</p><p>“So…you ready to do this?” Kara asked him.</p><p>“Yes.” He told her. “I need to get back and help my Earth. You guys have this one covered.”</p><p>“It was nice to meet you, Barry.” Steve shook his hand. “I hope you make it back home.”</p><p>“Same for us,” Tony said. “And thanks…for helping this know-it-all over here.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Really, I enjoyed it.” He told them.</p>
<hr/><p>Laughing, Kara shook her head.</p><p>“You think this is funny?” Barry asked with a smile.</p><p>They stood at the same sight they found each other in the woods, preparing to send him home.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” She said immediately. “Extremely funny.”</p><p>“Think you can keep up, Girl of Steel?” He teased.</p><p>“Oh, just you watch, Scarlet Speedster.” Then she sighed. “I’m gonna miss you, Barry Allen.”</p><p>“I’m really gonna miss you too, Kara Stark.” He told her and laughed. “Or Kara Zor-El. Which is your alien name. Because you’re an alien, which I think is very cool.”</p><p>Now she was laughing again. “You’re insane.”</p><p>Pulling his mask over his face, he sighed and hugged her. Then he attached the device to his chest and got in a running position.</p><p>“On your marks…”</p><p>“Get set…”</p><p>“Go!”</p><p>They ran at the same time, and once they picked up enough speed, she picked him up and threw him into the breach. Then it was gone, and so was he. Slowing, Kara stared at the spot.</p><p>“Goodbye, Barry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You miss him.”</p><p>“Yeah, he just left.” Referring to Steve. “He should be back at his place in a few hours. He’ll call when he gets there.”</p><p>Bruce put down his pen and faced her. “Well, of course. But I meant Barry.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve walked into Kara’s bedroom, he found her standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the city lights and talking on the phone. Without interrupting her, he walked around the room to look for the items he’d brought for his stay at the tower.</p><p>Smiling, Kara turned to face him, her phone still attached to her ear. “Yeah, you and Aunt Pepper will be coming home tomorrow, sweetheart. Did you have fun with Aunt Kit?”</p><p>She sat quietly on the bed, and Steve could hear Layna’s voice muffled on her end of the phone. Though her attention was on her daughter’s conversation, Kara watched as he moved around the room, placing clothing into his duffel bag. She knew he had to get back to the capitol, but she wished they had more time together that didn’t include fighting villains.</p><p>“That sounds like a lot of fun, baby girl,” Kara told Layna once her voice had stopped. “You go enjoy that movie with Aunt Kit, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you.”</p><p>A moment later, she was finished with her phone call and flopped back on the bed. Smirking at her, Steve paused in his movements. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I just miss my little girl,” Kara said honestly.</p><p>There was silence for a minute before he cleared his throat. “So Barry was…interesting.”</p><p>Turning her head to look at him, a smirk splayed on her lips. “Is Captain America jealous of someone from another Earth?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.” He teased back. “He was nice. I’m glad he was here to help us with everything, though I do feel bad about what I said.”</p><p>She nodded and sat up, crossing her legs into a pretzel position. “I’m glad we got to meet him. It’s not easy being locked out of your home with no way back, so I’m happy we found each other. He actually gave me some pretty good advice while he was here, too.”</p><p>“Yeah, we talked a little too. He’s a good guy.” Then he paused. “You know I have to go back, right?”</p><p>Kara bit her lip and nodded again, this time a little more slowly than before. “I know. I just hate saying goodbye.”</p><p>“Me too.” He told her and leaned forward to kiss her. “One day, we will figure this out and make it easier.”</p><p>Grabbing his hand, she let him haul her off the bed. Keeping his hand in her own, she let him lead her to the elevator as he made his departure. They walked slowly, leaning into each other’s touch for the last few moments they could have together.</p><p>Once they arrived at the elevator, he turned to face her. “I’ll text you when I land, okay? Do you think Layna would be up for a phone call when I get there so I can say goodbye?”</p><p>“I think she’d love that, honestly,” Kara told him, thinking that it was sweet of him to think of her too. “Please fly safely.”</p><p>“I will.” He told her and pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>They both let the kiss linger, and though neither one wanted to pull away, they made themselves after a few minutes. They found that in lieu of goodbyes, they had nothing to say, so they just hugged and took another selfish moment to be together. There was never a guarantee when they would be together again, and they wished more than anything that they could just get rid of the distance and be together all the time.</p><p>Finally, sighing, Steve pulled away and kissed her forehead. “You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“I love you too.” She told him. “I’ll talk to you when you land.”</p><p>Nodding, he walked into the elevator and held her hand until they were too far from each other. Letting her hand fall to her side, she waited for the doors closed before slumping against the wall and sighing. The tower seemed quieter after their recent adventures, and it wasn’t setting right in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>“Not to intrude, but if it is company you are looking for, Dr. Banner is in the lab. Your brother is not home at the moment.”</em>
</p><p>“Thank, J.” She took another moment to herself before pushing away from the wall and making her way to the lab.</p><hr/><p>When she arrived at the lab, she saw Bruce hunched over his desk writing notes into his notebook. As she passed him to sit down in Tony’s work station, she caught sight of Barry’s diagram on the multiverse and smiled.</p><p>It was rare that she saw Bruce get really excited about something, and she was glad to see that he had that innocent and joyful look in his eyes. He desperately needed it, and she and Tony had been trying to give him some sense of normalcy since he’d moved in with them.</p><p>She sat in Tony’s spinning chair and tugged the gray sleeves of her shirt over her hands. It took a few minutes for Bruce to look up and realize that she was there.</p><p>“God, Kara, sorry.” He felt bad. “I didn’t even see you come in.”</p><p>She shrugged. “It’s fine. I was enjoying watching you fanboy over Barry’s notes.”</p><p>“I mean…it’s incredible! The multiverse exists, Kara. This could be an amazing scientific discovery and lead to so many more discoveries.” He told her, his eyes lighting up.</p><p>“Well, good. Barry would want that.” She smiled at him. “As long as we leave out his identity…”</p><p>Bruce nodded and returned her smile. “Of course.” Then he paused and studied her. “You miss him.”</p><p>“Yeah, he just left.” Referring to Steve. “He should be back at his place in a few hours. He’ll call when he gets there.”</p><p>Bruce put down his pen and faced her. “Well, of course. But I meant Barry.”</p><p>Looking at him, she bit her lip. “It hasn’t been the easiest transition for me out here. Back in Malibu, I had Kit no more than a few miles away at any time. She was my first friend here, you know? It’s been hard here without her.</p><p>“Then Barry showed up and…it was like having Kit here. He was so much like her, and I finally had that connection again. Then he left, and it was the same thing all over again. I know he needed to go home, I just miss having that friendship around.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t even imagine what it must have been like for him to get stuck here,” Bruce commented.</p><p>“I can.” Bruce winced, realizing he forgot about her entrance to this planet, but she waved him off. “I didn’t mean it like that. I guess I just miss my best friend, and he was a really good substitute.”</p><p>“Well, take it from me, Kara.” The scientist told her. “It is a blessing to be able to be close to your friends and family. Isolation sucks, so any time you feel the need to see her, take it.”</p><p>Suddenly feeling sad for him, Kara stood and walked to his desk. She hugged him from the side and rubbed his arm. “Hey, now…you don’t have to think about that again. You have a family now, remember? You aren’t alone anymore.”</p><p>“I wish I could truly believe that.” He said honestly, shrugging.</p><p>“Hey.” She faced him. “Don’t do that to yourself. We love having you here, Bruce. I mean, I’ve never seen Tony happier than when he’s working in here with you. Plus, Layna would be very sad not to have her Uncle Bruce around.”</p><p>“Yeah, it would be a shame to stick her with Tony all the time.” He joked, smirking.</p><p>“Exactly! You help me keep her sane in her smart mind.” Kara moved away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. “So, where is my brother, anyway?”</p><p>“I have no idea, and I’m not sure I want to know,” Bruce told her.</p><p>“That’s probably smart.” She told him. “I’m sure he’s avoiding doing any sort of work for SI, but I am not even going to risk questioning it. I don’t need that possible trauma in my brain.”</p><p>Shaking his head at her silliness, he picked up his pen again. “Hey, if we don’t hear from Tony in, say, the next hour, what would you say to ordering in and watching a movie upstairs?”</p><p>“I’d like that a lot, honestly.” She told him, knowing how lonely they both felt.</p><p>“Good. It’s a date.”</p><hr/><p>Laying bed that night, Kara breathed in Steve’s scent from his pillow and curled around it. The first few nights without him next to her were always the hardest, but knowing he’d made it back to D.C. safely helped. She and Bruce had been halfway through their movie when he texted her to tell her that he was finally home and though she missed him, she was glad he was safe for that night at least.</p><p>Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she unlocked it and opened her photos. It only took her a moment to find the picture Pepper had taken of them in Layna’s room the night of the party, and she stared at it. If anyone who didn’t know them saw it, they would assume they were a cute little family instead of a couple and an illegitimate child.</p><p>She smiled and supposed the former was becoming more accurate than ever before. She didn’t want to assume anything as he had only been in Layna’s life for a few months. But even Barry, after only seeing them interact once, had seen the familial relation blooming between them. She couldn’t deny that it made her happy. Layna deserved someone like Steve in her life. Now she just prayed that they would figure out their distance issues so that they could live like a happy family under one roof.</p><p>Clicking the favorite button on the picture, Kara locked her phone again and set it back on the stand beside her bed. Turning the light off, she curled into Steve’s pillow and dreamt of the life she so desperately wished for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>